I love Ginny
by THE Dragon Princess
Summary: This is a story about ginny's love life. The christmas air must be making everyone in a kissing mood.


  
  
The story takes place during Christmas break. And it's about Ginny and her trouble with love (how original)  
  
I'm not going to complete this story because me mysself don't like it, it is my first posted fic and it is bad compared to some of the ideas in my head, so I am not continuing it.  
  
Review or flame I don't care. If you do flame me you must leave your e-mail adress so i can either say fuck you or explain to you what i mean.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ch.1 Flower  
  
Oh Gosh this charm homework is to hard, and no one is in the library to help me. Wait there's Harry, Yes! O.K stay calm  
Ginny, be cool, relax .  
  
"Hi Harry"  
  
"Oh hi Ginny what are you doing here"  
  
"Oh I have some charm homework that I needed to finish"  
  
"Need any help? I'm great at charms"  
  
"Actually I do, it's a wild charm, it restores someone or something to their natural or wild form, like a cat to a lion."  
  
"I think I can help you"  
  
"We'll need something to try it on, Ginny"  
  
"I've been practicing with this simple flower"  
  
"O.K that's perfect, first you need to imagine and concentrate on something wild or passionate like fire ."  
  
"No problem I'll just think of you", Ginny thought to herself, she smiled wickedly  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Oh...nothing. "As Ginny's smile broadened  
  
"O.K then are you ready?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then say the incantation and concentrate"  
  
"Dliwatia"  
  
In front of them lay the most beautiful, magnificent, breath-taking, dazzling wild flower, possibly, in the whole world.  
  
"Wow Ginny I'm impressed what were you thinking and concentrating about?" Harry said in a curious and shocked voice.  
  
"You" Ginny whispered  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
But Harry had heard, he smiled at Ginny, Ginny blushed.  
  
Harry then thought to himself "She's so beautiful she seems so innocent but her eyes show a mysterious passion. How could I not be entranced by Ginny? At first Ginny seemed a bit annoying but as we got to know each other and became friends I realize something deeper inside her. I realize now that I love her.  
  
Ginny now changed her attention back to the flower.  
  
"Wow the flower is so exotic and amazing " Ginny said  
  
"You know I've seen a wild flower even more exotic and amazing" Harry got closer to Ginny  
  
"It smells so wonderful"  
  
"I've smelt one more wonderful" as Harry smelled Ginny's hair  
  
"What did it look like Harry?" Ginny said in a curious voice  
  
"This flower is flaming red," as harry touched her hair   
  
"Where did you find the flower" Ginny said, her eyes gleaming with hope  
  
"In my heart, Ginny you're my flower"  
  
Harry and Ginny kissed. Ginny practically fainted but Harry supported and held her tighter. Ginny's dream had finally come true nothing would ever separate them... or so she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
ch.2 Elmo  
  
Ginny had to eventually leave Harry in the library though she didn't want to. She was now walking to the common room,  
no one was there execpt Colin.  
  
"Hi Colin" Ginny said   
  
"Hey Gin, I was wondering if you could do me a little favor"  
  
"Sure what is it"  
  
"Well I'm really bored so I was wondering if you could help me finish this role of film"  
  
"You mean like modeling?"  
  
"Ya but just for fun"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"O.K great, can you put you're hair down I find it looks nicer" Colin said as a pink tinge appeared to his cheeks  
  
"Sure Colin" as she too started to blush.  
  
"Now pose for me darling" Colin said in a weird photographer's accent.  
  
Click! Click! Click!!  
  
"This is so much fun Col but now its your turn"  
  
"What! Me!"  
  
"Yes you, now give me the camera"  
  
"Oh O.K" as Colin gave in  
  
"O.K that's wonderful darling now your a llama" Ginny said with a weird photographer's accent and imitating Austin  
Powers.  
  
"You know Col you're really cute"  
  
"You too Gin" Ginny blushed  
  
"You know what your red hair reminds me of ?"  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Elmo"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I mean it's only the red in your hair that reminds me of Elmo nothing else I mean you don't have an annoying voice..."  
  
"Ha ha" Ginny said sarcastically   
  
Colin continued "And I your probably not",Colin grabbed Ginny's sides, "Ticklish!"  
  
"Oh ya take this" as Ginny threw a pillow at him playfully  
  
They both were throwing pillows, tickling each other, and laughing. After finnally being tired out Ginny and Colin lay on  
the common room floor breathless.  
  
"Well Ginny I guess you really are like Elmo"  
  
"No I'm Your Elmo"  
  
The two looked at each other with romance in their eyes.  
  
"Please don't let this be a dream?" Ginny thought to herself  
  
"Please don't let this be a dream?" Colin thought to himself  
  
They kissed and it was like fireworks, Colin's kiss was more romantic than harry's which was more extreme.   
  
Ginny knew that she had to make a choice and that it wasn't going to be easy but for that moment she was only thinking of her lips staying forever on Colin's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ch.3 Back to the Library  
  
After what seemed to be a lifetime of heaven just to be with alone with Colin someone was walking down to the common room so they enough time to say good bye because they didn't want any one to see them to together they wanted to keep their love a secret. But in reality Ginny hadn't decided between Harry and Colin so she didn't want to  
make anything public.  
  
"Good bye Elmo"  
  
"I don't want to leave you"  
  
"You don't have too"  
  
"Yes I do" She said disappointedly  
  
"Why? I mean if we keep it a secret we can't be together all the time, lets just tell everyone."  
  
"It's not just that"  
  
"What is it Ginny"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"For what?"  
  
Then they heard someone say "Hornswoggled". That was the Gryffindor's password. Ginny And Colin quickly seperated  
from each other and did their own thing. Then Hermione, Harry and Ron came in.  
  
"Hi guys what's up," Hermione said  
  
"Hey Col, Hey sis."  
  
"Hullo Colin," Harry said and then paused when he looked at Ginny, "Hi Ginny,". Ginny smiled and blushed. Ginny usually  
did this when she was speaking to Harry so no one noticed anything weird.  
  
"Hey guys what's happening"  
  
"Not much what about you two"  
  
"Oh...nothing" both Colin and Ginny smiled  
  
"Um Hermione could I see you in our dormitory?"  
  
"Sure Gin, Bye guys"   
  
"What's up Gin"  
  
"Oh Hermi I have such a big problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well it's about guys"  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Guys!"  
  
"O.K. what's the problem."  
  
"I like 2 guys"  
  
"So I like tons of guys, what's the big deal."  
  
"They both like me"  
  
"O.K. so what you're saying is..."  
  
"I can't choose"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Harry and Colin"  
  
"Colin, O.K. it makes sense, but Harry?! I mean no offense but Harry doesn't really seem like he would go for you."  
  
"That's what I thought" Ginny then told Hermione about what happened in the library with Harry.  
  
"No way that is so romantic you're so lucky"  
  
"Ya but what about Colin"  
  
"I don't think you could do something more romantic then what Harry did."  
  
"That's true, but with Colin it was so much more fun and, i don't know, comfortable." Ginny then told Herminone what  
happened with Colin.  
  
"Wow that's so cute your his Elmo"  
  
"Ya and he's also more like a friend then Harry we go to the same classes and we hang out a lot"  
  
"But Harry is well... Harry you know what I mean."  
  
"How will I choose"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
***  
  
The next day Ginny spent the most of the day simply daydreaming and spending a little time with Harry and Colin.  
  
"Hermione I gotta go back to the library o.k"  
  
"But it's nearly 7:00"  
  
"Ya I know but I want to get my homework done before Christmas."  
  
"Why don't you stay here I can help you"  
  
"Well I'm doing my divination homework and the library's usually empty before Christmas"  
  
"Oh O.K. See ya later"  
  
As Ginny was walking in the library with her books in her hands she bumped into  
  
someone.  
  
"Oh I'm Sorry"  
  
"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"  
  
"Oh hi Neville"  
  
"Hi Ginny, I'm sorry I dropped all your books I'll help you pick them up."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
As they both went to pick up Ginny's books Neville their hands touched. They blushed. (that is so gay)  
  
"Oh divination do you need some help Ginny?" Even though Neville wasn't good at divination he still wanted a chance to be with Ginny   
  
"Ya actually I do, that is if you don't mind."  
  
"No 1 don't mind. What exactly do you need help with?"  
  
"Symbolizing your emotions"  
  
"I remember a trick that will help , it helps to pinpoint your strongest emotion and so it encourages the spell, anyway it's really easy."  
  
"O.K what do I have to do?"  
  
"It's all in the way you wave your wand, I'll show you"  
  
Neville went behind Ginny and supported her hand. Neville looked down at Ginny as he was much taller then her. He looked at her beautiful soft lips and shinny hair and her even more amazing eyes he was immediately entranced just like he was at the Yule Ball.  
  
Ginny looked up at Neville though his hair was falling in his eyes she could still see how gorgeous his eyes were. All she wanted to do was kiss him. All he wanted to do was kiss her. As they approached each other some one was coming their way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh O spaggetti Oh is Ginny gonna get caught fooling guys hearts. And since I am not continuing the story you'll never know. HA! If you really want to know the whole story just e-mail me and I'll give you the just of it. Any way this story is kind of cliché but it has it's moments. Any way my other story is so much better read that. BuByE, LuV, Gina  
  
  



End file.
